


blue on the skyline

by lovethevoid



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pining, i wsnt sure what to rate it tho, there's a non-explicit masturbation scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethevoid/pseuds/lovethevoid
Summary: and you know it's love when it's bottled up





	blue on the skyline

**Author's Note:**

> courtesy of this request from my tumblr:  
> "can you write something abt maybe baby jawn or geoff fantasizing abt the other like.. early on in the bands history where one of them starts to fall in love?"
> 
> and i said HELL YEAH I CAN WRITE THAT  
> (or at least give it a shot)  
> so here it is

Awsten has friends.

Geoff knows this, because he's met the mousy little one with the nervous energy and has probably had the same haircut since third grade. His name was Travis, and he seemed remarkably normal. Geoff figured that was a front, because no one who was around Awsten that long could still be normal. He was easy to get along with though, and it wasn't really Geoff's place to analyze Awsten's platonic relationships, anyway.

Otto's not really Awsten's friend, but he's their new bandmate. He's tiny, made out of nothing but muscle and a mess of curly brown hair, and he's a bit more reserved. His voice is deeper than Geoff anticipates, when they first meet, and his hand is cold when he shakes Geoff's. Geoff likes him. Geoff likes most people.

He _really_ likes Awsten, likes the way Awsten's eyes are two different colors when they catch the light, his loud laugh that forces itself out of him frequently, shaking his thin shoulders. Awsten's a lot. He's cute, but he's not _cute_ cute, so any clandestine thoughts of kissing boys are gone as fast as they came.

Well, until he meets Awsten's friend.

Jawn Rocha is thin and around Awsten's height, all dark hair and dark eyes and Geoff's in _trouble_. He can barely manage a "hello" when Jawn smiles up at him, soft around the edges and everything Geoff's heart can't take. Jawn has a sweet voice, gentle in contrast to Awsten's, and he leans close to Geoff when Geoff does everything he can to make small talk. It's a brief encounter, Jawn can't stay, and Geoff watches him go with a peculiar sort of longing he's never felt before.

While Geoff's mourning what could never be, Awsten cheerfully informs him that Jawn is (sort of) a photographer who's expressed interest in being theirs. Geoff forced a smile, and Awsten's hands are on his arms. "Oh, don't fall in love with him." He says, and his tone is so lighthearted that Geoff barely processes it. Awsten grips his wrists loosely then, shaking his hands. "I saw how you looked at him. If you fuck him over, I'll - I'll -" Awsten struggles, brows furrowing. "I don't know. But it won't be good for you."

Geoff feels the weight of that on his chest. "I won't. I don't-? We only talked for a minute." He says, and hopes it's true. He couldn't dream of hurting Jawn, and he barely knows him, but Awsten's eyes are narrowed. It's kind of hard to be scared of him, when Awsten's three inches shorter and nothing but bones, but Geoff appreciates the attempt. He wants to...protect Jawn? That's nice, at least. A different side of Awsten. Still, Geoff doesn't even know he got the courage to even ask Jawn the time. He's pretty sure there's no conceivable way he could hurt Jawn.

As it turns out, Jawn hangs around a lot.

Geoff's lost count of how many riffs he's messed up as a result of staring at him. He looks so small, knees drawn to his chest as he watches them practice the same songs over and over. He smiles when he catches Geoff's eyes, and if he knows Geoff's staring, he doesn't act like it. Jawn's too nice to call him out even if he did.

Jawn's presence is a normal thing after around a month of near-daily visits. It doesn't really get easier, on Geoff's end - on the contrary, it's worse. Jawn's sort of perfect, a little angelic being that Geoff has no business being around. He hates it, how late-night thoughts veer anywhere but innocent, when he's alone in his room. But Jawn's so pretty, every bit of him delicate and soft and touchable, his _mouth_ -

Geoff hisses out Jawn's name as his hand goes slick. His face feels hot, burning with embarrassment as he squeezes his eyes close. He wishes it was the last time, but he knows it isn't as he forces himself out of bed and into the bathroom to clean up. It's difficult, meeting those dark eyes the next day, catching Jawn's ghost of a smile when it passes his face. Awsten gives him a knowing glance, a brow arched high.

Geoff's so, so fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> my rpf tumblr is **notwxrriors** !!! if u ask me to write something i probably will
> 
> i might do a pt2 of this


End file.
